I've never
by Hommeles
Summary: Rikku and Gippal have just moved in together and they decided to celebrate it in a very unusual way. GXR TXY BXP NXL WXL
1. Part one

**A/N:**_ Alrighty, back with another story! It's going to be a 3 chapter story, maybe a 4, but don't get your hopes up to high. It was just that the story was to long to be just a one shot. So I figured it would be best to put it up this way._

_I have summer break coming up in less then 2 weeks! Only a week of intern left, and then 7 weeks of from school YAY! I'm so happy! . But that would mean that I'll have a lot of time for writing too. At least, if I'm not busy with other stuff._

_I already had an authors note for this chapter, but after I had changed this chapter a little, I forgot to copy and paste the author notes, ghehe silly me ; . So here I am, typing a new one. I had some flaws in this chapter, and after **Hini-chan **(thanks again by the way, I really appreciated it:) ) pointed them out for me, I fixed them. At least I hope I did... _

_But anyway...the story is based on this game called 'I've never...'. I'm sure some of you may have played it, I know I have :P. I got this review that said that it's usually played with shots? I wouldn't know! I played it with Tia Maria back then, I don't know if any of you know that drink. But I hate that drink now, it tastes awful, YUCK! I decided to use red wine in this story, although I don't like red wine either...but who cares :P._

_Whoa! This author note are a lot longer then the previous one! Oo. And I have still one thing left to tell you all!_

_I have chapter 2 finished and ready to update! But I'm not gonna :P. Not just yet anyway. I'll probably update it next evening. And watch the time difference people! I live in Holland! It's 10.30 Pm right now, and it's probably mid-afternoon where most of you are from. So for you it'll be next afternoon...I think..._

_Sooo...I'll stop boring you and get on with the story..._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**I've never...-**

The chilly wind blew trough the quiet streets of Luca, sweeping leaves and the garbage that people left on the ground, away. Lamp-posts shone a dim yellowish light on the pavement. The trees that were neatly planted along side the sidewalk every few feet or so, were slowly falling out, some leaves caught by the wind, blowing them into the darkish evening. Those were the first signs of the second autumn after the destruction of Vegnagun and the restore of the eternal calm.

Most people were inside around this time, also since it threatened to rain. Only a few people were on the streets, only to get to their houses or visit some friends.

That last counted for the couple that was walking hand in hand, their steps echoing through the walls of the houses that surrounded them. The young man that was slightly taller then the girl, had spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes. His face had the features of a handsome man. His lips were curled in a content smile. He was dressed in some black baggy pants and a yellow sweater with a black emblem of an ancient Blitzball team printed on it. Over that he wore a black leather jacket that clung loosely around his chest and came down to his waist.

The young woman whose hand he was holding tightly, had long ash brown hair, which she had braided. Her face had soft features. Her eyes were the most unique, since they were two different colours. One eye was jeans blue while the other was light green. She was indeed beautiful. She was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a plain blue sweater. A long brown coat that came to her knees trailed with behind her, waving in the wind. She was smiling happily

They came up to a house at the end of the street. They stepped on the doorstep, the young man ringing the bell, letting a loud 'Dingdong' rang trough the house. They could hear muffled voices coming from inside the house. Footsteps came up to the front door and a few seconds later it opened.

'Yunie! Tidus!' A small Al Bhed girl with long blond hair squealed happily at the sight of the couple standing on her doorstep. Her hair was up in a bun, a few braids were hanging next to her face. She wore wide casual dark green pants, with a tight orange T-shirt. She Stepped closer, wrapping the two of them in a warm hug.

Yuna giggled and returned the hug. So did Tidus, although he just grinned instead of the giggle. It wouldn't really suit him if he giggled.

'Rikku, it's so good to see you!' Yuna exclaimed when they released each other.

'Good to see you too!' Rikku grinned and bounced up and down. 'Well, what do ya think?' She said as she swirled around, holding her hands out.

Yuna laughed as she looked around in the hallway. 'Well…the hallway is pretty nice…but what about the rest of the house, huh?'

'Yeah Ri, come on! Give us a tour!' Tidus stepped passed Rikku into the hallway and took a look around. The walls were plain white, with small green stripes on them. A staircase on his right led to three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. On his left was a hat stand, already filled with jackets and coats of other people that had arrived before them. 'I see we're the lucky last?' He pointed at the stand.

Rikku bounced next to him and nodded wildly. 'Yep yep, you guys are a bit late. But that's alright, no biggie.' She grinned between the two of them.

Yuna had also stepped in and closed the door behind her, locking the cold wind outside. She took of her coat and hang it on top of all the others, taking Tidus's coat as well and hang it on top of hers. 'Let's see the living room! Is it finished yet? You guys did move in last week, so…'

The hyper Al bhed put her hands each on one of their backs and pushed them towards the door that would lead them to the living room. 'It's finished! I can't wait to show you two. Oh, wait till you see the couch me and Gippal picked out.' She giggled with happiness and pushed passed them to open the door. 'Welcome to our humble home.' She said in a pompous voice and opened the door to reveal the filled living room.

The room was warmly decorated. The walls were a warm colour of yellow. Two warm orange couches were positioned across form each other, one with it's back against the wall. Each with two yellow pillows on them. A wooden coffee table was placed between the couches. On were 2 bowls with potato chips, with a few glasses surrounding them. It all stood on a fluffy looking carpet which had a sandy colour to it, along with a couple of lamps that gave the room an even warmer glow. A couple of kitchen chairs were also standing in the room, for extra sitting abilities.

A big closet stood against the wall on the right, with dishes in them. Pictures and photo frames hung on the wall, of Rikku and Gippal mostly, but also of their friends and family.

Even though the two Al Bheds had just moved in last week, the house was already looking homey. You could definatly tell that Rikku had had the upper hand in picking out the colours.

Like Tidus had already guessed by seeing the hat stand, everyone else was already there. Baralai, Paine and Gippal were sitting on one of the orange couches. Talking occasionally at each other.

Le Blanc, Nooj and Lulu were on the couch across from them. Lulu and Wakka were also there, sitting next to each other on two of the kitchen chairs.

Only three chairs remained, and those were saved for the three of them.

It was a get together of friends. Supposedly celebrating the fact that Gippal and Rikku had just moved in together, in a new house as well.

'Hey everyone.' Tidus said in a cheery voice as he stepped past the couch towards one of the empty kitchen chairs.

Yuna bowed politely. 'Hello.' She followed her fiancé after her little greeting.

Rikku jumped, happy that they were all together. 'Now we can start the game.' She thought excitingly. She looked over to her new roommate and lover, giving him a look that said 'ready?'. He winked at her, making her grin widely, and stood up. He cleared his throat to get some attention of the visitors. 'Everyone! May I have your attention please.'

Everyone went silent and looked up to were Gippal stood.

'Rikku and I…' He mentioned for Rikku to come stand beside him. She bounced over and placed a slender arm around his waist, leaning her head against his chest, his arm was draped over her shoulder. Yuna 'aahhwed' and she looked over at Tidus tenderly.

Gippal resumed. 'We want to welcome you all to our new home.' He made a gesture to their surroundings. Some of the guest took a look around them once again before turning their eyes back at Gippal. 'To celebrate it, me and Rikku thought of this game for us all to play.'

Yuna squealed. 'Like Monopoly? I love that game!'

Rikku giggled. 'No silly, not a game like that.'

Yuna frowned. 'What kind of game then?'

'If you'd let me finish, you'd know that by now.' Gippal said with an amused smirk on his face. 'Actually it's a drinking game.'

Baralai sighed and shook his head, a small smile tugged his lips. 'Ah, figures.' Paine chuckled at that.

Gippal laughed slightly. He tapped Rikku on the shoulder so she would look up at him. 'Honey, can you go get the red wine?'

Rikku frowned at him. 'All of it?'

'Yep.'

Her eyes widened. 'B…but I can't carry six crates all by my self!'

Everyone in the room either gasped or chuckled.

'Six crates! Ya expect us to drink six crates!' Wakka exclaimed.

His wife shook her head. 'Please tell me your not expecting that?'

Rikku laughed sheepishly as she scratched her cheek with her index finger.

Gippal grinned. 'Yes we are.' He turned towards Rikku and pushed her in the direction of the kitchen. 'I'll help.'

Everyone else just stared at each other with wide eye. Everyone except Tidus, who was kind of okay with it.

---

The crates were neatly placed within Gippals reach, so whenever a bottle would go empty, he could easily grab a new one.

Rikku and Yuna switched seats so that she could sit next to him. Yuna sat on the other side, next to Tidus.

She leaned over to Rikku. 'Hey Rikku, are you sure about this drinking game? I get drunk easily you know…' Her voice was kind of worried, it made her cousin giggle.

'Don't ya worry Yunie, you're here amongst friends, nothing can go wrong, trust me.'

Somehow, those words didn't sooth Yuna. Maybe because of the six crates that were piled up in the living room, or because of the mischievous gleam Rikku had in her eyes. Yuna thought it over and figured that it was probably the last.

Gippal placed the right amount of glasses on the table for the wine. After that was done he sat back in his chair. 'Alright, now that everything is ready, I'll give you all an explanation about how it works.'

Rikku clapped her hands together excitingly, not sitting still in her chair. 'It's called 'I've never…', and it's a really fun game!'

Gippal grinned. 'Yes it is. It goes like this. You all get a glass of wine, but I suppose you already guessed that.' He grabbed the bottle in front of him and opened it. Then gave it to Rikku so she could pour it into the glasses. 'Someone begins and says something like: I've never…' Gippal thought for a moment. 'I've never seen the aon Shiva before, or something like that. Then everybody who has, has to drink.'

Paine arched a brow. 'What, the entire glass?'

Gippal chuckled and turned to her. 'No, not the entire glass. Not unless you want to of course. You can take a sip, or a gulp, or whatever it is you want, but you do have to drink.'

'And what if we just decide to sip every time? Then you'd still be sitting there with 'almost' six crates of red wine at the end of the evening…' Baralai pointed out.

Gippal nodded and scratched be back of his neck. 'Yeah, well, Rikku and I expect you all to gulp up the entire glass during this game.' He said and chuckled at the faces a few of them were making.

'Come on, it'll be fun! Besides, everything we say, will stay in this group. Nothing leaves these walls, alright?' Rikku said, as she tilted her head to a side.

When no one answered, Tidus put his hand on the table. 'Well I'm in! It sounds like a funny game.' He looked around in the group. 'Let's get this started.' He took one of the glasses that were now filled and placed it in front of Yuna, then he grabbed one himself and sat back.

Yuna giggled. 'Well, I guess I'm in then too.'

Paine sighed and grabbed Baralai's hand. 'We're in.' She said in a dull voice.

'Hey…' Baralai said, he looked her in her rubyred eyes. 'I didn't agree to anything.'

Paine gave him a cold glare. He blinked at her then turned back in defeat. 'Alright, I'm in.'

Everyone else agreed soon after that.

**-End Part One!-**

* * *

**Read and Review people! **


	2. Part two

**A/N: **_I'm back! Just like I told you all I would be :). So this is chapter two already. We should be on half of the story by now...I don't know if there's just one more chapter coming up, or 2...but maybe I could let you all decide! If you like the story and you want to have one chapter more, then say so in a review or sent me a message. Then I'll try hard to type another 2 chapters, okay? _

I've tried hard not to make any mistakes in this chapter, but I'm sure there are a couple of em in it. So if you would be so kind to point them out for me, I can fix them :). I really want this story to work out great!

Chapter 3 isn't finished yet, I haven't even started writing it. But I will today or tomorrow. Next update will probably be on Wednesday or Thursday.

* * *

After the glasses were all passed out, and everyone had made themselves comfortable. The game could begin. Much to Rikku's excitement, who couldn't sit still. They were all looking at Gippal and Rikku expectantly.

'Well? Who wants to start?' Le Blanc said. She glanced around in the room, but no one answered.

Gippal sighed. 'Alright, I'll start.' Everyone in the room held in their breath.

He thought for a moment. 'I've never…..ride a Chocobo before.' He finally said, and watched with great amusement as everyone in the room grabbed for their wine. Except for Nooj.

'I guess I should take you to the Chocobo ranch then, Gip.' Rikku said after she finished her glass.

Gippal blinked at her and looked at her empty glass. 'Ehh, Rikku…you didn't have to gulp it up entirely, you know?'

Rikku giggled sheepishly and placed her glass back on the table. She grabbed the almost empty bottle and poured herself a new one. 'Yeah I know, but I like red wine.'

'Yeah, but we're just getting started, so try not to drink to much already, okay?' Sne nodded.

'Ahw, isn't that sweet, Gippal is being protective.' Paine snorted sarcastically. Gippal ignored her.

Rikku stuck out her tongue at Paine, and sat up straight. 'I'm next!' She said, bouncing on her chair. 'I…have neverrrr…cheated on my partner before.' She gave Gippal a warm hug. He shrugged and reached for his glass. Rikku watched him with wide eyes as he took slightly more then a sip. 'Hey! Is there something you need to tell me mister?' She pointed her finger at him dangerously.

Gippal chuckled. 'Rikku, you're not the first girlfriend I've had. But I promise you, I've never cheated on you and I'll never will…_Or your father will most likely kill me.' _

Rikku grinned at him and gave him a hug again.

Tidus also reached for his glass, earning himself a glare from his fiancé. He grinned nervously at her. 'Well uh…you're not the first one for me either Yuna. Back in Zanarkand I had…'

'Nah, it's okay.' She said understanding, and smiled again.

Only 2 others had took a sip of their drinks. Le Blanc, but no one was surprised at that, which kind of offended her. And Nooj, who had a whining Le Blanc clinging on his arm afterwards. 'You haven't cheated on _me_, have you Noojie?'

Nooj shook his head. Although no one knew if that was his answer or if he was just irritated. But it was good enough to get Le Blanc to stop clinging on his arm and all.

'Why did you invite her, Rikku?' Yuna whispered over to her cousin.

Rikku leaned towards her. 'I didn't, she came here with Nooj.' Yuna clasped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

'Alright! Yuna's turn!' Rikku gave her cousin a cheerful grin.

Yuna placed a finger on her chin and thought deeply. 'Uhhm…how about…I've never danced around in my underwear before.' She giggled childishly when everyone stared at her.

Lulu smiled and took a sip. Everyone turned their stare towards Lulu.

'Lu?' Wakka asked in a surprised voice.

'I was 6.' She said simply and placed the glass back down.

'Yeah me too.' Rikku said while she drank her drink.

'No you weren't.' Yuna said as she poked her in the arm.

'Yes I was.'

'No you weren't. You did just that when we were still with the Gullwings.'

Gippal raised his eyebrows. 'Really? I would have loved to see that.' He smirked at his girlfriend who turned a deep colour of red.

'Yunie!' Rikku shoved her cousin, almost making her fall of her chair. 'You were not supposed to say that!'

Paine chuckled. 'I think I have it on a sphere somewhere.'

Gippal's head shot towards Paine. 'How much?'

'Gippal!' Rikku exclaimed in a whining voice.

---

I've never treid to kidnap my own cousin before.' Tidus blurted out during his turn, he eyed Rikku with a goofy grin.

'Hey! You meanie!' Rikku pouted at him before she reached for her drink.

Everyone else laughed at her.

'Doncha worry Rikkie, I'm not holding a grudge.' Yuna hugged her cousin, making her almost spill her wine all over her orange shirt.

'Whoa Yunie! Watch it!' She could barely catch a drop that was falling down.

---

Baralai leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. 'I've never fixed a machina before.' He smirked at the two Al Bheds who reached for their glasses.

'Watch your back Lai.'

'Oh, and why would I do that Gippal?' Baralai looked at him innocently.

'Alright, quiet! It's my turn.' Paine said, as she had just came up with a good one. She gave Gippal and Baralai a devilish smile. They looked at her then at each other with a confused look. 'I have never kissed anyone from the same sex before.'

Gippal and Baralai blushed deeply as they reached for their glasses. 'You are so dead, Paine.' Gippal mumbled before he gulped up his entire glass.

Baralai only took a sip.

Everyone stared with open mouths at the two men.

'You…you've….IEHHW!'

'It was just a quick pek.' Baralai mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

….

'Look! We were drunk, and we were playing truth or dare. Paine dared us, alright! So drop it!' Gippal placed down his glass and sat back, trying to burn holes in Paine's head, who was just smirking at him.

Then Yuna noticed that Le Blanc had also drank from her wine. She giggled, and leaned over to Rikku, who also noticed this. 'Why am I not surprised…'

---

'I've never…' Le blanc started. 'played fair in a card came.'

Tidus cocked an eyebrow. 'Well that one's no fun.' He looked around in the room and saw that only two persons reached for their glasses, Yuna and Baralai.

'I could've guessed that one.' Gippal smirked as Yuna made a face at him and sipped her wine a couple of times.

'You know, this wine is pretty good.' She sipped again.

---

'Noojie, you're up!' Le blanc patted him on his shoulder excitingly.

'I've never come up with a childish game like this.' Nooj said dully, he crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch, staring ahead.

Rikku and Gippal laughed slightly and grabbed for their glasses, which they each drank till there wasn't a single drop left.

---

Lulu glanced over at Yuna who was becoming a bit tipsy. She smiled softly to herself, and turned to Wakka, who was sipping his glass occasionally, even if it wasn't his turn to drink. She shook her head and sighed.

'I have never piloted an airship.' She said, not been able to think of anything else.

Again the two Al Bhed's reached for their glasses. But also Paine.

Yuna looked at her, surprised. 'Paine? When?'

Paine shrugged after she put the glass back on the table. 'During the Gullwings.'

Rikku's eyes widened, looking at her in shock. 'But…but Brother would never let anyone fly his ship, not even me! This is so unfair.' She mocked and crossed her arms over her chest. Brother was going to get a piece of her mind about this one.

Paine chuckled. 'I know, he wouldn't let me fly the Celsius either.' She crossed her legs and looked away nonchalantly. 'I flew it when you were all asleep.'

Rikku's and jaw dropped in disbelief. 'You what! I'm soo gonna tell Brother about this.' She smiled at her friend in a mischievous way.

Paine shot her a glare, her eyes narrowed. 'You wouldn't…'

'Oh yes I would.' Rikku held her chin up high. 'I won't, if you don't give that sphere of me dancing, to Gippal.'

'Hey! No fair.' Gippal said, pouting slightly.

'Fine, it's a deal.'

Gippal turned to Paine. 'Now wait a minute! Can't we make a deal or something?'

Paine shrugged. 'We already have.'

---

Back at the beginning.

It was Gippals turn. He looked over at Paine who was sitting there smiling amused. He'd make her pay for that 'kissing' thing earlier this the evening. A devilish smile appeared on his face. Paine noticed this and her smile slowly faded, making Gippal laugh silently. 'I've never kissed the one I secretly loved in his sleep.' His eye never leaving hers.

She sat there with a blank expression on her face. 'You are so lucky I didn't bring my sword with me.'

Baralai frowned as he watched Paine drink. 'Paine?'

She looked at Baralai, still with a blank expression. 'Yes it was you, now shut up.'

Baralai smiled and shook his head. 'Touchy, aren't we.'

'Well Paine, I guess we're even then.' Gippal smirked at her.

'I wouldn't count on it.'

Rikku tried to sip her drink as invisible as possible.

'You too Rikku?' Le Blanc said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

'Cred…'

Gippal looked at her confused. 'Now there's a new one…when was this?'

'Ahh ehe…'

Gippal narrowed his eye at her. 'Rikku…?' His voice sounded a bit suspicious.

'Well uh…I …well…uhhm…ehehe…' She scratched her cheek nervously.

Gippal smirked and closed his eyes. 'Never mind, I know it was me'

Rikku's eyes almost popped out when she heard that. ''How…I mean…who says it was you?' She placed her hands on her sides.

'I just know it was.'

'And what if it wasn't.'

'Guys, just continue with the game.'

'There is no 'if'. I know it was me.'

'I agree, watching you two bicker isn't much fun.'

'Well how can you know for sure?'

'Hello?'

'Cause I was awake.'

'Guys…?'

'Fryd! Why didn't you say you were awake?'

'Aha! So it was me then!'

'Oh cred!'

'GUYS!'

---

'Iii havv neverrrr…' Rikku sipped her glass, and looked at the ceiling, as if the thing she wanted to say was written on it.

'Rikku, you're not supposed to drink when it's not your turn.' Gippal pointed out.

'I know that silly! Now let me think, okidokie?' She rubbed her chin with her free hand, and started over again. 'I havv never…used chocolate syrup for anything but food.'

Gippal gave her the thumps up. 'Good one Riks.'

Yuna and Tidus, who were both beat red, reached for their glass. So did Le Blanc, Wakka, Lulu, Paine and Baralai.

'Whoa! Very good one!'

Rikku giggled and gave Paine a poke, although she did have to reach out all the way over the table to do so. 'You go girl!' She almost fell of her chair, but Gippal grabbed her just in time.

Paine groaned and turned her head away. No one saw the slight blush on her cheeks. Baralai didn't look comfortable either.

Nooj snorted. 'Humpf, kids…'

---

More rounds passed and secrets were being revealed.

Yuna hiccupped as it was her turn once again. 'Ivuh never…_hiccup_ I've never done it in the _hiccup_ kitchen before.' She started giggling again, she had been doing so for the passed hour.

Everybody stared at her bemused.

Gippals eye went wide. 'How did you…' He reached for his glass, so did Rikku.

'Yunie…I told you that in secrecy.' She pouted at her cousin.

'Ghehe, woops.'

'Yuna, are you alright?' Lulu asked with caution.

'Of course _hiccup_ Lielu.'

'…Lielu?'

**-End Part Two!-**

* * *

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed on chapter 1! And please review again! _

_Loves you all!_


	3. Part three

**A/N: **___This chapter is shorter then his previous ones. It's because of all the...(now I don't really know how to say this and I'll probably say it wrong, but feel free to laugh at me if you want to) talking sentences...or something. You know, all the gabs...never mind... _

I've decided, since a lot of people actually like this story (Yay! Thank you everyone! I love you!) to make a forth chapter too. So this isn't the end, not just yet anyway. But the next chapter will be the end of this story.

Now chapter 4 will come on Wednesday or Thursday...maybe a bit later...But I'll see how things work out.

Oh and please do tell me when there are flaws in this chapter. I haven't checked it over as often as the other two, so there's bound to be a few (probably a lot) of them in here somewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

'Wakka! Ish your turn!' A kind of drunk looking Yuna said as she hit her fist up in the air excitingly.

'Hey Ti, your fiancé is drunk.'

Tidus looked up, leaning his head against the back of his chair. 'Huh? Wha?'

'Ghehe, never mind.'

'Wakka! Come on! Ih saidsh it wash your turn!'

'Hihihi, Yunie sounds like a Hypello.' Rikku said in a singsong voice. She pointed a finger in Yuna's direction, then fell down on Gippals lap, laughing.

Yuna pouted at her. 'Nows, you can't jush laugh ash me.'

This only made Rikku laugh harder.

Paine smiled, and slowly started to get infected by Rikku's laughter.

Baralai arched a brow and looked at the laughing Paine next to him. 'You know, you should drink more often.'

Paine almost fell of the couch, laughing.

Nooj shook his head. 'Brats…'

Wakka was still sitting there with his hand on his chin. He had to think of something…'Oh!' He finally said, making everyone go quiet. Only the little giggling sounds of Rikku were heard. 'I've never took off without letting my dearest friends know where I was going.'

Yuna pouted again and reached for her drink, gulping it down all at once.

Tidus grabbed one of the many bottles that filled the table, and poured her a new one.

'I have one! I've never had an impostor perform a great concert for me and then kick the impostors ass afterwards.' Le Blanc nodded in satisfaction.

'Hey! You were that impostor!' Rikku pointed an accusing finger at Le Blanc.

'So, _I've _never had an impostor do something like that for _me _before…I don't think I've ever had an impostor.' Le Blanc replied

'Yeah, well you stole Yunie's garment grid.' Rikku shot back.

'Well, it's still a good 'I've never…'

'Ish wasn't even your turn.' Yuna said.

'You still have to drink.'

Yuna looked at Paine bemused. 'Wha! No I don't.'

'Yes you do, that's how the game goes.'

Yuna mocked silently and grabbed her filled glass again. 'Fine.'

'My turn! I've never been called a superstar before.'

'No fair! Now you'rsh all picking on me!'

---

Rikku pointed a finger in the air…or two fingers…she wasn't really sure. 'I have neverrrr been kissed longer then 2 minutes.'

Gippal turned to Rikku, frowning. 'Yes you have.'

'No I haven't.' She said stubbornly.

'Yes you have!'

'Oh really, do you…keep track of time then when you're kissing, huh huh do ya? Well?'

Gippal thought for a moment. 'No…I don't.'

'See, then how would you kno…' Gippal had chosen that time to grab her and kiss her full on the mouth. Her eyes went wide at first, but then they closed and she leaned into the kiss.

'Ghihihi.' Yuna giggled, her hands over her mouth.

Paine averted her gaze from the two kissing Al Bheds.

Nooj had done so as well, muttering something that sounded like. 'Brats.' (again)

Le blanc was looking closely at them.

Tidus was rooting for Gippal.

Wakka didn't seem to notice since he was staring down Lulu's dress.

Lulu was sneaking drinks of her wine.

Baralai looked down with a blush on his cheeks.

And they were still going at it.

'You've made your point now Gippal.'

…

'Hellooo…?'

'Rikku? Gippal?'

…

'Whoa Yuna! I think they broke your personal record!'

…

'Maybe you two should get yourselves a room…'

…

'Don't they need to breathe or something!'

---

'Ghihi…'

'What is it Yuna?' Lulu stared at her, amused.

'Ghihihi, Tidus looks like a Shoopuf.' She blurted out.

Tidus's eyes widened and he looked at his fiancé. 'What? No I don't.'

'Yunie, Tidus doesn't look like a Shoopuf at all!'

'Yes he does, look over there.' Yuna pointed at something.

'…Ehh…Yuna…that's not Tidus…that's a picture of a Shoopuf, standing next to Tidus on a side-table.'

…

'Ghehe, whoopsie!'

---

'Alright, my turn!' Tidus sat on the edge of his seat, looking around in the room to see if everyone was paying attention. 'I've never said that I didn't like a person and then end up _marrying_ him.'

Lulu gave him the death glare. 'I've never said that I didn't like him.'

'Yeah but you did say that he was not your type, right?' Tidus nodded with a big grin plastered on his face.

Lulu shook her head and sighed. 'I suppose.' And she drank her wine.

'Who are you talking about, ya?' Wakka looked from Lulu to Tidus.

Paine also drank.

'Huh? Paine? You and Baralai aren't married, right?' Yuna pointed out.

Paine shrugged, and sipped again. 'No, we're not.'

'Bu then…why are you drinking?'

Paine placed her glass back, then turned to Yuna, brow arched. 'Maybe because I was thirsty?'

Yuna blinked a couple of times. 'Oh…okay then.'

---

'Hihihi…hi..hihi'

Wakka frowned and looked around in the room. First glancing over to Yuna, but she was half asleep on Tidus's shoulder. 'Do you guys here that ya?'

Lulu turned to her husband. 'What do you mean?'

Wakka narrowed his eyes and listened closely.

'Hihi..hihihi…hi'

'Here! That ya! Did you hear that?'

Everyone looked around in the room, confused.

Paine arched a brow. 'What are you talking about?'

Wakka looked around desperately. 'I swear, I heard someone giggle or something.'

Yuna, who was still leaning on Tidus, who was almost falling off of his chair, frowned at him. 'I'm not hearing anything.'

'Yeah, well that's because it sto…'

'Hihihi…hi…hihi…'

'Here! There it is again!'

Yuna sat up straight, and so did everyone else.

Le Blanc looked over to Gippal, who was sitting there, not caring what was going on, and drinking his wine.

'…hihi…'

'Hey!' Tidus pointed a finger in the air. 'I remember that giggling sound.' He looked passed his wife, towards Rikku, who was momentarily busy trying to lick the last drop out of her glass.

'Hihi…hihihi.'

'It's you, isn't it Riks!'

Rikku's head shot up and she bended forward, leaning her upper body on her legs, head on her knees. 'Hihihi…I jus thought of a very very funny one.' She spoke, and giggled again.

'Well then, spill it!' Paine said eagerly.

Rikku giggled again. 'It's really very funny!'

Nooj got impatient. 'We know! Now say it you little brat!'

'Whoa Nooj! Maybe you should hold off on the wine a little.'

'Argh…'

Yuna poked her cousin in the arm. 'Come on Rikkie, we'd like to hear.'

'Okay!' She sat up straight again. 'I have NEVER kissed…an Hypello before!' She burst out laughing right after she said it.

Everyone blinked at her, but no one reached for their glass.

'Uhm…Rikku…no one here has ever kissed an Hypello before…'

Rikku controlled her laughter a bit. 'Yeah! But Brother has!' She thumbed over, falling on Gippal, again.

'Brother kissed a Hypelo!' Gippal joined his girlfriend/roommate and laughed.

The rest kept on blinking.

'Rikku…Brother is not here.'

'Oh, when did he leave?'

'He didn't, he was never here.'

Rikku leaned on Gippals lap with her elbows and frowned confused. 'Yes he was…'

'No he wasn't…'

'Oh…'

---

'I've never messed around with Nooj's machina arm before so that it would hit him over the head every 5 minutes.'

Nooj shot op on the couch and looked between his fellow ex-Crimson Squat members.

Gippals eye widened and he looked over to Nooj, frightened.

Baralai was trying to hold in his laughter, remembering that day perfectly well.

'So one of you had been messing around with my arm! I thought it was just a malfunctioning! It took me hours to stop it and another hour to get it working right again!' Nooj spat out angrily.

Baralai couldn't hold it in much longer, picturing Nooj tinkering with his machina arm, which occasionally hit him over the head.

Gippal tried not to make eye contact with Nooj.

Paine smirked devilish, as she watched Gippals every move. 'Hey Gippal…you know you have to drink…those are the rules.

Nooj shot a death glare towards Gippal.

'Thanks a lot Paine…' He said sarcastically, and sipped a bit of wine.

'Don't mention it.' Paine smiled, satisfied.

Nooj's eyes narrowed at Gippal dangerously.

Gippal gulped.

**-End Part Three!-**

* * *

_Don't forget to review._

_And thanks if you already have reviewed on any of the chapters, and I hope I can count on your review again :)_


	4. Part four The End

**A/N: **_The very last chapter of this story! I know its a bit late, since I promised an update last Thursday! I am so sorry, I truly am!_

_Plus...it isn't one of the longest chapter either...again I'm sorry. But I had to make one more chapter then planned and this is what it turned out to be. _

_Anyway...the very last chapter everyone! So...I expect a lot of reviews...yes...a LOT of reviews... :P Nah...if you don't want to review, then it's fine...I guess...But you should know that I get very very happy when I get reviews...okay I know, everyone does...but still._

_I have no idea what to type, so I'll leave you guys for now, and get on with the story._

_So...here it goes:_

* * *

'What can I do for you? What can I do for you? …'

'They're not starting AGAIN are they?' Wakka whined. He rolled his head to the other side as he listened how the two cousins started singing the same song…again…for the third time already.

Right after Le Blanc had proposed to do some karaoke, the two bouncing girls had started to sing the song '_Real emotion…'._

'What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you… What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you?'

'Yes they are.' Paine said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

'Far beneath the hazy boarders of my heart. I can see a place. It's something like this. Every now and then I don't know what to do…'

Paine jumped up from the couch, throwing her hands up in the air. 'Alright, stop it! I've heard enough!' She stomped over to the two drunks and started to push them back to their seats. 'Now sit!' She ordered. Yuna immediately sat down, crossing her arms over her chest and pouted. Paine had already started to walk back to her seat.

Rikku saluted. 'Yes Sir!'

Paine's eyes went wide and she turned back to look at her 'friend' dangerously. 'WHAT did you just call me.'

Rikku blinked at her and thought back to what she had said. Then it downed her and she clasped her hands over her mouth. 'Ehehe…sorry?'

Paine took one step towards Rikku…as a result, Rikku sprinted out of the living room. 'Rikku! You come back here! You coward!'

'Eep! Ramb sa Gippal!' She yelled back, before she ran up the staircase.

Gippal only smirked, amused of the situation and watched as Paine ran after her.

'Gippal! Paine might hurt her…she had quite the few drinks!' Baralai said, shocked at his friend carelessness. He himself stood up from the couch and proceeded after Paine.

Gippal thought it over what Baralai had just said and slowly agreed with him.

_**BANG! CRASH! **_

'_Ramb!'_

'_Paine put that down!' _

'Cred! Doctor P is going berserk!' Gippal jumped up from his chair and sprinted towards the stairs.

Everybody else in the room just stared and blinked at each other.

Nooj sighed heavily. 'I knew something like this was going to happen. I've had enough.' He slowly stood up, leaning on his stick that he just grabbed from behind the couch. 'Le Blanc?'

Le Blanc jumped from the couch, with a huge grin on her face. 'Yes Noojie, lets go.' She linked her arm with his, much to his annoyance, and they went for the door.

'Whoa! You guys are leaving ya? Just like that?' Wakka sad on the edge of the couch, watching their retreating backs.

'Yes.' Nooj said, without turning around, and they walked out the front door.

'Bye loves!' They heard before the door closed shut.

It remained silent for a while. Except for the footsteps from upstairs.

Then a little giggle was heard. Tidus looked at his fiancé. 'What is it Yuna?'

'Hihi…she called her Sir.'

'Where are you! Come on out!' Paine stepped into, what appeared to be the master bedroom and looked around, eyes like a hawk. She took a few steps further, then decided to play it a little different. 'Come on Rikku…I wont hurt you, promise…' She said in a voice as sweet as possible.

Rikku, who was under the bed holding her breath, didn't buy it for a second, and proceeded to lay still, trying hard not to make a sound, although a giggle rush was coming up.

Meanwhile…

'Have you seen Paine?' Baralai asked as he walked up to Gippal who was just walking out of the study.

He shrugged and shook his head. 'No…I thought I saw her running around here somewhere…Weren't you just with her?'

'Yeah…but I kinda lost her….she's pretty quick…' Baralai ran a hand trough his hair. 'Why'd ya get a house this big!' He said frustrating. He stumbled a bit when he threw an arm around, gesturing to the house its size.

Gippal chuckled. 'Rikku's choice…but it's not that big…we have like three bedrooms…'

Baralai rolled his eyes. 'Yeah well…the hallway is pretty damn long! Now where the heck are they?'

'Guys!' Tidus's voice was heard from downstairs. 'Hello!'

'What!' Gippal shouted back.

Tidus stumbled up the stairs, trying to keep himself steady as he held onto the railing. His head popped up after a while. 'Nooj and that Le Blanc lady just left.'

Gippal sighed. 'Great.'

'_Where are you! Come on out!'_

The men's heads shot up, looking in the direction where the sound came from. 'Did you hear that?' Baralai asked.

Gippal patted him on the head. 'I'm not deaf you know.' And he walked / tripped over to Rikku and his bedroom. 'I think it came from our room.'

'Now if I were a little scared bubbly girl…where would I be…' Paine said slowly. She had a finger on her chin, and was pacing trough the room. When she came up to the king sized bed, she smirked. She bucked down and removed the sheets to reveal everything that was underneath it…which was…

'EEP!' Rikku crawled back as far as possible. 'I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!'

'Yeah! Well sorry isn't gonna doing me any good!' Paine got under the bed and tried to grab her. 'Come here you little…Calling me Sir! No one gets away with something like that!' She grabbed hold on one of Rikku's braids and pulled it.

'Auwie! Paine! You're hurting me!' Rikku whined and pouted.

'That's the idea!'

Just then, the guys stormed in, and took notice of Paine's feet that were sticking out from under the bed. They turned to look at each other and silently agreed. Grabbing Paine's feet, they pulled in all their might, pulling her out from under the bed.

'What the! What are you doing!'

As soon as Paines head disappeared, Rikku crawled out from under the bed, face all flustered and her hair in a mess. She ran over to Gippal and hugged him. 'She was very mean, pulling my braid and everything.' She pouted up at him.

Gippal pulled her closer to him. 'Yeah…' He said absent mindly, smelling and kissing her hair. 'You know…maybe we should call it a night…' He said as he nuzzled her neck.

Rikku tilted her head to aside a bit. 'Hmm…don't you…think that would be…like…rude.' She said as her eyes closed.

They forgot all about the two other people that were in the room. Meaning an angry Paine, and Baralai, who was holding an angry Paine. 'Uh…maybe we should leave.'

Paine stopped struggling and looked with horror as the two Al Bheds started to make out. 'Yes…now!' She turned on her heel and stormed out of the bedroom, dragging a confused Baralai with her. They stumbled down the stairs and looked into the living room.

Only Yuna and Tidus had remained and as soon as Paine and Baralai stormed in they quickly jumped up from the couch and adjusted their hair and clothing.

Paine and Baralai blinked. 'What were you two doing…' Baralai asked with caution.

It remained silent, until Tidus cleared his throat. 'So uhm…where are Rikku and Gippal?'

Paine made a face.

Baralai turned red. 'They…they're…busy…we should leave, it's been fun.'

Just then a 'thump' was heard, coming from upstairs.

'We should leave.' Paine confirmed again.

Tidus nodded and stood up, offering a hand to Yuna, who was looking around the living room. 'Doncha think we should help clean up a little?' She pointed to the table and the floor, where bottles were lying and glasses, and chips and that sort of stuff.

They looked at each other momentarily.

…

'Nah.'

And they left the house.

**- The End!-**

* * *

_So what'd ya think? I hope I didn't make to many grammer mistakes, but again, you're all welcome to tell me! I'll fix them up and read it over again, and again...and again, untill it's all right :D._

_Well, I guess this is it...at least for this story it is. You can all go check on my other stories if you want to? It's not like my stories are any good though, but you could still go and see for yourself? I am planning on re-writingmy first stories. But I'm not sure when I'll get to that._

_I want to thank everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story! And if you liked it...YAY!If you didn't...BOO! Well anyway, again thank you everyone :) I'll see you in my next story, I hope..._

_Love you all!_

-_Hommeles-_


End file.
